


Hong Kong x Reader - The Perfect Party

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wants her two friends, one of whom is her crush, to have an amazing birthday. How will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong x Reader - The Perfect Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hong Kong! Hope you enjoy sharing a birthday with me!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Hong Kong

(Y/n) smiles when she wakes up as it’s two of her best friends’ birthday and one of them also happens to be her crush. She’s wanting this party to be one of the best parties that she’s thrown, so of course, she recruited America and Prussia to decorate, knowing that they’re good with throwing parties.

They’ll be arriving shortly after breakfast, so (Y/n) stands up and runs to get dressed, excited for the day. She dresses in an outfit that’s styled in a Chinese style, glad that the outfit is as comfortable as it looks. She heads downstairs to have breakfast and eats quickly. She hears a knock on her door a little bit after eating and goes to answer it, finding America, Prussia, and a few other nations on the other side. She sees that England and Vietnam are missing, both of them occupied by keeping the birthday boys distracted. 

She lets the other nations into her house, them all splitting up. China, France, and a few others head to the kitchen to work on the snacks for the party, making ones that Hong Kong and Canada like. The rest of the nations focus on decorating (Y/n)’s living room, glad that both nations at least like the colors white and red, as it makes it easier. After a bit of hanging up banners and other decorations, the room is soon ready for the party. 

Soon everything’s prepared for the party, from decorations to snacks to music to gifts. (Y/n) texts both England and Vietnam, telling them to bring the two birthday boys to the party. They reply affirmatively and (Y/n) grins, hoping that they both like the party. 

After a bit, both of them arrive, opening the door curiously and walking in. Everyone yells, “Happy birthday!” to them both as they enter the room, causing them to both smile slightly. Canada is quickly dragged over to his friends by Prussia, who gets a soft hug in response. Hong Kong walks over to (Y/n) and hugs her softly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Leon.” She says, returning the hug happily. 

The party continues on for awhile, both birthday boys enjoying the atmosphere and everything. They both get their gifts at random points of the party, the pile of gifts growing for both nations.

Canada blushes under all the attention, unused to being remembered so much in one day, but he feels super happy at all the other countries’ attention. Hong Kong feels similarly, but it doesn’t show on him as easily as it does on Canada. 

After a bit, most of the countries leave as they have to get sleep before heading back home. Canada leaves with Prussia, after thanking (Y/n) for such an amazing party. Hong Kong decides to stay with her, telling the rest of the Asian family to go home without him. They do so and he walks over to (Y/n), hugging her once again. “Thank you so much, today was perfect.” He says, causing her to grin.

“I’m glad, but you never got my present.” She says, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. 

She grins and, with all the courage that she has, leans in and kisses him. She starts to move back after a bit of him not responding, only to feel his hand come up and hold onto her neck, pressing her into him. She feels him return the kiss and they both wrap their arms around the other, enjoying the close proximity to the other.

Eventually, the kiss has to break to allow them to breathe, and they smile breathlessly at each other. (Y/n) chuckles slightly before saying, “Wǒ ài nǐ”

He laughs softly, the sound causing her to shiver. “I figured as much. Wǒ yě ài nǐ.”

She smiles at him and they both slump on one of the couches in the room, neither of them wanting to clean up the mess from the party yet. (Y/n) snuggles into him and he wraps an arm around her. She leans her head against his shoulder and her eyes droop closed, her falling asleep snuggled against him. 

He smiles softly and picks her up, carrying her to her room. He lays down in her bed, arranging her beside him and pecks her on the forehead. “I love you and will always love you, my sweet.” He whispers softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


End file.
